Prince Charming
'''Prince James', more commonly known as Prince Charming is the father of Emma Swan and the husband of Snow White. He is a leader among men and a battle-tested warrior entirely worthy of his royal status. He is the ruler of the Enchanted Forest and leader of the Royal Council. When the Queen's curse traps him in Storybrooke, Maine he lives as David Nolan, a man who has been comatose for years and is married to Kathryn Nolan. Biography Before the Curse TBA After the Curse Season 1 At the local hospital, Mary Margaret is seen volunteering, decorating the bedside tables of the patients with small flower vases. She puts one down on a table and an elderly person reaches their hand to her, which she takes. In a separate room, the label reading "John Doe" can be seen on a patient's wrist. Mary Margaret enters the room and leaves a flower arrangement on the table. The patient is the real-world counterpart of Prince Charming, who is in a coma. Mary Margaret doesn't seem to even recognize him, and quickly leaves the room. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 19.png Promo 101 20.png Promo 101 21.png Promo 101 23.png Promo 101 25.png Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 31.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 101 35.png Promo 101 36.png Promo 103 01.png Promo 103 02.png Promo 103 03.png Promo 103 04.png Promo 103 05.png Promo 103 06.png Promo 103 09.png Promo 103 10.png Promo 103 11.png Promo 103 12.png Promo 103 20.png Promo 103 22.png Promo 103 23.png Promo 103 24.png Promo 103 27.png Promo 103 28.png Promo 103 31.png Promo 103 32.png Promo 103 33.png Promo 103 34.png Promo 103 44.png Promo 103 45.png Promo 103 46.png Promo 103 54.png Promo 106 01.png Promo 106 02.png Promo 106 03.png Promo 106 04.png Promo 106 05.png Promo 106 06.png Promo 106 07.png Promo 106 08.png Promo 106 09.png Promo 106 11.png Promo 106 15.png Promo 106 16.png Promo 108 11.png Promo 108 12.png Promo 108 14.png Promo 110 05.png Promo 112 08.png Promo 112 09.png Promo 113 09.png Promo 113 10.png Promo 113 11.png Promo 113 15.png Promo 113 19.png Promo 113 20.png Promo 113 21.png Promo 113 23.png Promo 113 24.png Promo 113 25.png Promo 113 28.png Promo 113 29.png Promo 113 30.png Promo 113 31.png Promo 115 03.png Promo 115 04.png Promo 115 05.png Promo 115 06.png Promo 115 07.png Promo 115 08.png Promo 116 03.png Promo 116 05.png Promo 116 09.png Promo 116 10.png Promo 116 11.png Promo 116 12.png Promo 116 13.png Promo 116 14.png Promo 116 15.png Promo 116 16.png Promo 120 02.png Promo 120 06.png Promo 120 07.png Promo 120 08.png Promo 121 01.png Promo 121 02.png Promo 121 03.png Promo 121 04.png Promo 121 05.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 201 06.png Promo 201 07.png Promo 201 09.png Promo 201 12.png Promo 201 15.png Promo 201 16.png Promo 201 17.png Promo 201 18.png Promo 201 19.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Fairytale Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Princes Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters